


Признаки жизни

by thett



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Female Characters, First Time
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: Эрман ощущала чужую красоту как удар поддых, как контрольный в лоб. В последний раз это кончилось свадьбой.





	Признаки жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от рисунков dz013  
> https://dz013.tumblr.com/post/173581292914/i-m-so-sorry

\- Доктор Готтлер? - участливо переспросил распорядитель, - кто из вас доктор Готтлер?  
\- Гейзлер, - сказала Ньют.  
\- Готтлиб, - кисло кивнула Эрман.  
\- Вы объединили фамилии? - распорядитель тщетно пытался не пялиться.  
Ньют протиснулась вперед, локтями расталкивая столпившихся у сваренной наспех стойки регистрации новоприбывших. Вытянув шею, заглянула в монитор, пробежала по строчкам текста.  
\- Роскошно. Шикарно, - сказала она, - Эрм, посмотри, они действительно записали нас как одного человека.  
\- А фотографию чью поставили? - полюбопытствовала Эрман, перевешивая тяжелый лэптоп с одного плеча на другое.  
\- Мою. Старую, со второго курса еще. Где только откопали.  
\- Доктор Германия Готтлер? - взгляд распорядителя потихоньку терялся в тенях растерянности, - среди вас точно такой нет?  
\- Нет, - сказала Ньют, - но если она объявится, мы вам обязательно сообщим.  
\- Ключ, - напомнила Эрман.  
\- Я не могу. Вы не зарегистрированы. Не разрешено.  
\- Глядите, офицер, - Ньют сделала многозначительную паузу, в которую распорядитель с видом приглашенного на казнь втиснул свою фамилию и звание, - офицер Кейн. Это доктор Эрман Готтлиб. Вы наверняка про нее слышали - она уже пять лет кряду пишет софт, на котором бегают ваши драгоценные Егери.  
\- Моя коллега - доктор Ньют Гейзлер, - неохотно включилась в игру Эрман, - она собрала пушку, которая пробивает броню ваших драгоценных кайдзю.  
\- И провела полный комплементарный анализ всех выпущенных Разломом экземпляров, на основании которого собирается анализ уязвимостей каждого вновь прибывшего.  
\- И выделила из ушных желез кайдзю неплохую жидкость для прочистки контактов.  
\- Про нее вы точно слышали.  
Распорядитель смотрел в стену - на полметра ниже и левее древнего агитплаката, на котором доктор Ньют Гейзлер прикручивала к новой модели Егеря усовершенствованную плазменную пушку.  
\- Мы летели пятнадцать часов, - сообщила Эрман, - из Лос-Анджелеса.  
\- И еще девять от Лимы до ЭлЭй. С пересадкой! Зато успела искупаться.  
\- После этого мне пришлось сидеть с ней на соседних креслах до самого Гонконга. Не могу назвать этот опыт приятным.  
\- Эрм права. Нам срочно необходимо освежиться.  
\- И еще было бы неплохо поспать.  
\- Я свяжусь с секретарем маршала, - решился офицер Кейн, - и лучше бы вашим документам быть в порядке.  
\- Правильный выбор, - просияла Ньют.  
Она упала на чемодан, расшнуровывая ботинок, вытряхивая камушек, зашнуровывая ботинок, ища карманное зеркальце, обновляя помаду, проверяя почту, отвечая на срочные письма и одновременно с этим собирая китайскую головоломку, приобретенную на рынке по пути к базе. Багаж Эрман ожидал в каюте - или только сам Бог знал теперь, где он ждал, учитывая, что рейнджер Готтлиб не была зарегистрирована на прибытие в Гонконгский Шаттердом. Отдаст ли багаж доктор Германия Готтлер? Суждено ли Эрман сегодня помыть голову и одеться перед сном в выглаженную пижаму? Ответа на эти вопросы не было, как и на многие другие. Ряды страждущих сомкнулись вокруг стойки. Распорядитель взмахнул рукавом с начищенными пуговицами и утонул в жалобах.  
***  
\- Ужасная ошибка. Чудовищная. Непростительная, - извинялся секретарь, размахивая распечатками логов и документами.  
\- Не спорю, - согласилась Ньют, - но сегодня, только сейчас, мое прощение стоит по-настоящему недорого.  
Эрман согласно промолчала, вылавливая свой паспорт и приказ о переводе - уже недействительный - из хватки секретаря.  
\- Отдельная каюта, - перечисляла Ньют, - поблизости от лаборатории, конечно. Вдруг мне взбредет в голову что-нибудь расчленить в половину третьего, а я в неглиже. Что же, каждый раз костюм надевать?  
Секретарь сглотнул. Учитывая количество проблем, которое ему приходилось решать ежедневно, это был многообещающий жест.  
\- Мини-бар, кофеварка, отдельный канал связи, - со вкусом продолжала Ньют, - у вас в Гонконге нет с этим проблем?  
\- Никаких проблем, - похоронно кивнул секретарь.  
\- Вид на залив, аудиосистема, кондей. У нас в Лиме была отличная вентиляция. Когда этажом выше взорвали холодильник с химикатами, никого даже не эвакуировали. Каково, а?  
\- Мисс Гейзлер.  
\- Доктор, - взгляд Ньют мгновенно лишился мечтательной беззаботности.  
\- Доктор Гейзлер, - секретарь сдвинул брови, будто десятый день подряд безнадежно страдал от кишечных колик, - все это мы сможем обеспечить. И апартаменты поблизости от лаборатории, кофеварку, и кондиционер.  
\- И фонарики.  
\- Что?  
\- Фонарики, - терпеливо повторила Ньют, возвращаясь к образу избалованной дочери двух отцов, - ну такие, на стенку вешаются. Светятся красиво. Фонарики.  
Судя по выражению лица секретаря, он уже дошел до кондиции и был готов повеситься сам - хоть на стенку, хоть на потолок.  
\- Гейзлер, - сказала Эрман, - будь любезна, позволь господину секретарю закончить мысль.  
\- Спасибо, - секретарь вытер пот со лба, - спасибо, мисс Готтлиб.  
К его чести, хотя бы ее имя он помнил правильно.  
\- Доктор, - сказала скучным голосом Эрман, - доктор Готтлиб.  
\- Из-за ошибки в форме отправки программа воспринимает вас как одного человека, - на одном дыхании выпалил секретарь, - мы не сможем расселить вас по отдельным каютам. Пока мы не заверим приказы о переводе, вам придется, э-э-э, побыть, э-э-э, вместе.  
\- Пожалуй, я смогу не спать еще пару часов, - рассудила Ньют, - особенно если вы прислушаетесь к моему пожеланию насчет мини-бара. Эрм?  
Эрман разглядывала свои ногти, отстраненно отмечая, что тремор рук проявляется на шестьдесят процентов больше обычного.  
\- Сколько займет переоформление документов?  
\- Нужно подготовить отказ, завизировать у маршала, отправить в Лиму и в Лос-Анджелес, утвердить отказ, заполнить новые формы, заверить у дирекции…  
\- В цифрах, пожалуйста, - очень вежливо попросила Эрман. Ей нравились цифры. Она была математиком.  
\- Приемные часы маршала - в четверг с двух до шести, - тихо признался секретарь.  
Эрман посмотрела на часы. Часы показывали понедельник.  
\- Я пинаюсь во сне, - сказала Ньют. Она всегда быстро все понимала.  
\- Нам понадобится второй матрас, - сказала Эрман.  
\- И мини-бар, - сказала Ньют, и на этот раз в ее голосе не было ни единой унции игривой наглости.  
***  
\- Господи, - раздалось из ванного отсека, - божечки, моя спина. Помоги мне встать.  
Эрман дочитала абзац, вложила закладку между страниц “Общих принципов волновой механики”, которые она перечитывала с известной регулярностью последние пятнадцать лет, и отодвинула кресло от стола. Гейзлер утрамбовалась в уголок между душевой кабиной и вентиляционными трубами. Вокруг нее в художественном беспорядке (Эрман подозревала, что минимум одна из шести степеней была получена в области изящных искусств) были раскиданы инструменты, куски труб, хомуты, гайки и какие-то совсем незнакомые предметы.  
\- Ты починила воду? - осведомилась Эрман, протягивая Ньют трость. Ньют ухватилась за трость измазанными в вековой грязи руками и вытянулась во весь рост, не переставая складывать лицо в болезненные выражения и стонать.  
\- Наверное, - сказала она, - рискни проверить.  
Эрман установила смеситель в тщательно выверенное положение, - три доли горячей воды на две доли холодной, - выжала рычаг и сделала шаг за перегородку. В последние дни душ плевался то кипятком, то ледяной водой, ритуалы личной гигиены походили на черную мессу, а сантехническая команда базы отказывался брать на себя ответственность за происходящее. Ньют не выдержала первой - ее профессиональная деятельность подразумевала очищение кожных покровов не менее двух раз на дню. Субботним утром Ньют выскочила из душа с криком и в отчаянии отодрала боковую панель, а дальше дело пошло легче.  
\- Ну что? - спросила она, не рискуя подходить слишком близко. От долгого пребывания в согнутом положении плечи перекосились. Ключицы в вырезе растянутой майки с портретом Сида Вишеса блестели потом.  
\- Ровно, - первые пару секунд Эрман не верила своим ощущениям. Колотящие по ладони струи не вызывали и тени сомнения: гениальная ученая, удостоенная премии журнала “Гламур” за свои достижения в деле спасения мира, сумела покорить огонь, воду и медные трубы гонконгской базы.  
\- Хвала небесам, - выдохнула Ньют и немедленно принялась разоблачаться, - я мыться. Поставишь чайник?  
Эрман заторможенно наблюдала за тем, как ее майка и шорты приземлились на крышку унитаза. Спортивному лифчику повезло меньше: он угодил в вентиляционную шахту и исчез в пыльной темноте. Слипы сползли с ноги, переступившей порог душевой кабины.  
\- Поставь чайник, - повторила Ньют уже менее восторженно, - или будешь стоять и пялиться?  
Эрман проводила взглядом канувший в лету лифчик, пожала плечами и прикрыла за собой дверь. Спустя всего минуту (чайник еще не успел закипеть) из ванной донесся полный негодования крик.  
\- По крайней мере, у нас есть собственная душевая, - ответила Эрман, - девяноста трем процентам населения Шаттердома недоступна эта роскошь.  
***  
Третью неделю подряд Эрман выходила из душа в пижаме, - не глаженой, но хотя бы своей собственной, - с распущенными и расчесанными волосами, без очков и нанесенными на веки ночным кремом. Она проверяла замок на входной двери, отключала чайник и сервер от сети (Ньют протестовала, но Эрман пригрозила ей рапортом за незарегистрированный вычислительный прибор высокой мощности, тайно привезенный на базу, и конфликт решился, не начавшись), сковыривала шлепанцы и откидывала одеяло. Обыкновенно Ньют уже спала, свернувшись под двумя пледами на выложенном между столом и книжными полками матрасе. Она много работала и выключалась мгновенно, не обременяя Эрман полуночными разговорами. Эрман обнимала подушку для тела, расслабляла больную ногу и включала “Сонату для скрипки” Баха. Она засыпала до того, как соната приближалась к кульминации.  
Кульминация этого вечера произошла в тот момент, когда измученная слесарной борьбой Ньют решила отужинать в положении лежа. Она залила кипятком лапшу со вкусом капусты кимчи и креветок, устроила перед собой тарелку и палочки и потянулась за чесночным соусом. Оставим в стороне вопрос о том, что за человек рискнет сдабривать лапшу со вкусом кимчи и креветок жирным соусом; скажем только, что почетный членкор Берлин-Бранденбурской академии наук потянулась чересчур резко и скривилась от боли, непроизвольно дернув ногой и опрокинув тарелку ровнехонько в центр матраса.  
Последовавший за этим монолог был настолько же выразителен, насколько неприятен чуткому уху временной сожительницы почетного членкора. Запах окатившей матрас лапши был и того хуже. Кастелян сделал исключение и явился по вызову в течение ближайшего часа, но отказал в немедленной замене матраса, объяснив отказ острым дефицитом предметов первой необходимости на перенаселенной базе.  
Матрас унесли на просушку. Ньют удалилась в пищеблок и вернулась с охапкой углеводных батончиков. Все это время Эрман активно проветривала помещение, но не достигла принципиального успеха: в воздухе отчетливо витал аромат чесночных креветок, помноженный на амбре грязных носков. Эрман порылась в коробке, хранившей памятные и бессмысленные вещи. На дне, слегка раскрошившиеся, но еще живые, лежали ароматические палочки на длинных пурпурных ножках.  
\- Ого, - сказала Ньют, ногой закрывая за собой дверь, - у нас романтический вечер?  
\- Благовония из Храма Изумрудного Будды в Бангкоке, - пояснила Эрман, - если они не помогут, я пойду спать в лабораторию.  
\- Зачем же, - Ньют выразительно подвигала бровью, опускаясь на соседний стул, - по-моему, все как раз начинает налаживаться.  
Эрман оставила ее туманное замечание без ответа, но от батончика не отказалась. Выходя из ванной, она не рассчитывала на успех предприятия, но благовония оправдали самые смелые надежды: тошнотворный запах исчез. Свет был выключен, на столике горел интимным янтарным сиянием коммуникатор. Пространство между столом и полками, которое Эрман по привычке обходила кругом, пустовало. В уголке кровати у стены притаилась коварная тень.  
\- Это моя кровать, - сказала Эрман, - ты не можешь здесь спать.  
\- Это наша кровать, - возразила Ньют, - которую я уступала тебе по причине глубокого уважения к твоей физиологической неполноценности. Но сегодня я пришла забрать свою долю.  
\- Многие государства расценили бы твои действия как аннексию.  
\- У меня болит спина. Если тебе что-то не нравится, иди спать в лабораторию.  
Эрман поджала губы, не находя достойных аргументов. Она поправила воротничок пижамы, проверила входную дверь, выключила из розеток чайник и сервер и откинула одеяло. К счастью, пледы Ньют уцелели, - им хотя бы не пришлось толкаться конечностями, сгорая от неловкости, - но ортопедическая подушка Эрман куда-то исчезла.  
\- Здесь есть место только для двоих, - пояснила Ньют, - и я подумала, что ты не захочешь уступать ей свое.  
\- Я не хочу уступать тебе, - сказала Эрман.  
\- А придется, - сказала Ньют и натянула плед на коротко стриженый затылок.  
Эрман помолчала, массируя двумя пальцами переносицу. С опозданием она поняла, что забыла нанести на веки крем от морщин, но решила не вставать.  
***  
Четвертью часа позже перспектива ночевки в лаборатории не казалась такой уж пропащей. Ньют вела себя на удивление тихо, но без подушки расслабить ногу не удавалось; в кровати было чересчур жарко, и сон не шел. Эрман ворочалась, устраиваясь то так, то эдак. Бесполезно - уже без малого десять лет она возила с собой подушку, которая скрашивала боль от старой травмы, обострявшуюся к ночи.  
\- Мешаешь спать, - сказала Ньют. Ее голос в темноте был глухим и непривычно ровным.  
\- Неудобно, - сказала Эрман, - лежи, я пойду.  
\- Ты можешь положить ногу на меня, - предложила Ньют, как будто это было нечто само собой разумеющееся.  
Слова для отказа не складывались.  
\- Почему? - сформулировала Эрман, ощущая, что запаздывает с ответом на несколько секунд.  
\- Ты всегда спишь в обнимку. Привычка к семейной жизни?  
\- Семейная жизнь тут не при чем. Это из-за бедра.  
\- А, - равнодушно сказала Ньют, - не стесняйся, устраивайся поудобнее.  
Это была та самая дорожка, ведущая в ад - мощеная благими намерениями, с червоточинами на обочине, но Эрман не отличалась долготерпением. Лабораторный диван представлялся узким и жестким, а еще там пахло химикатами, которые Ньют наверняка забыла убрать в холодильник. Эрман помедлила и уложила ногу поверх накрытых пледом коленей. Плед был нежданно мягким; это внушало смелость. Эрман просунула руку под талию, обнимая так, как каждую ночь обнимала подушку. Ньют была теплой и податливой. Эрман устроила голову на собственном плече, утыкаясь лбом между чужих лопаток, - та самая поза, что мгновенно нагоняла сон, - и потянулась к наушникам, уже слыша в уме первые ноты сонаты. На середине ее погружение было грубо прервано тычком локтя.  
\- Око за око, - сказала Ньют, - помнешь мне плечи?  
За годы общения - личного ли, по видеосвязи, во время случайных встреч на конференциях - Эрман спорила с ней сотни тысяч раз, но отказать этому голосу так ни разу и не смогла. Было легко говорить “нет”, когда Ньют кричала и чего-то требовала (Эрман даже получала от этого удовольствие), было нетрудно возражать ей, когда она гневалась или клянчила. Сейчас ее слова доносились из-под толщи воды. Дорога из желтого кирпича вела в верную сторону.  
\- Где болит? - Эрман закатала рукава пижамной куртки.  
\- Везде, - не задумалась Ньют, - но больше всего под левой лопаткой и вниз набок. Широчайшие и межреберные.  
\- Нехорошо.  
\- Да уж наверное.  
Эрман накрыла ее углом одеяла и забралась руками под пледы, на пробу покружила по плечам. Кожа у Ньют была влажная и горячая, соленая даже на ощупь. Губы заболели от желания попробовать на вкус. Эрман устроилась поудобнее, стиснула обеими ладонями трапециевидные мышцы. Ньют издала тихий довольный стон.  
\- И зачем я столько терпела. Мы могли делать это уже тысячу лет. Сейчас, подожди.  
Она приподнялась, длинным движением снимая майку через голову, и упала обратно, подставляя спину рукам Эрман.  
\- Левая лопатка, - напомнила Ньют, - пожалуйста?  
\- Помню, - сказала Эрман, - помолчи.  
Помолчи, чтобы я по твоим вздохам могла узнать, что тебе нравится. Не говори ничего, чтобы было слышнее, как бьется сердце. Оно разгонялось медленно - когда Эрман основательно промяла трапециевидные, осторожно, двумя пальцами согрела хрупкие на контрасте мышцы шеи, когда спустилась ниже и подлезла под лопатки. Разбила напряженные островки на глади широчайших мышц, измученных непривычной нагрузкой в неудобной позе. Прошлась вдоль по позвоночнику до резинки шорт, с удовольствием ощущая пластичные, не испорченные работой участки, гладкую кожу, изгибы бедер. В этом-то и была проблема. Ямки на пояснице идеально легли под большие пальцы. Эрман ощущала чужую красоту как удар поддых, как контрольный в лоб. В последний раз это кончилось свадьбой. Ладони ведут по ребрам вверх. Эрман и Ванесса заключили партнерство через пару месяцев после знакомства. Они переспали на третий день - потому что в первые два Эрман обзванивала агентства, пытаясь найти ее номер.  
***  
\- Готтлиб, что ты делаешь.  
\- Доктор Готтлиб, - сказала Эрман, укладывая обе руки на грудь. Напряженные маленькие соски щекотали ладони. Правый был проколот.  
\- Доктор Готтлиб, какого хера, - сказала Ньют. Ее голос был злым и приглушенным - но потом она сглотнула.  
Сердце теперь колотилось так, что могло поднять мертвых; не меньше ста пятидесяти ударов в минуту ровнехонько в левую руку, чтобы исключить возможное взаимонепонимание. Во рту пересохло. Эрман подтянулась ближе, сдула волосы и освятила поцелуем первый позвонок.  
\- Что-нибудь еще болит? - уточнила она, - или хватит?  
\- Ничего не болит, - ответила Ньют, - не хватит.  
Эрман прижалась щекой к загривку, изучая торс. Во всех нужных местах Ньют была мягкой, приятной для рук; у нее была длинная шея, которую она бессовестно вытягивала навстречу, стоило Эрман провести раскрытой ладонью вверх, прижать челюсть. У нее была тяжелая объемная грудь - сколько раз Эрман останавливалась на ней взглядом, пытаясь просчитать очертания сквозь плотную ткань рубашки. Сущее мучение. Эрман вытягивала и сжимала соски, боролась с искушением перекрутить пирсинг, развернуть Ньют к себе лицом, сомкнуть зубы на штанге. Ньют заразительно голодно стонала, одобряя опыты над собой. Вряд ли она одобрила бы все, что Эрман про нее думала.  
У нее был круглый живот, над которым возвышалось круто вылепленное бедро - когда Эрман добралась до этой вершины, в трусах уже было топко от ощущения вседозволенности и тихих выдохов, незаметной отчетливой дрожи, микроскопических выражений тела. Эрман вряд ли смогла бы сказать, чьему желанию потакала, запуская ладонь в шорты, проталкиваясь пальцами сквозь короткие редкие волосы, погружаясь во влагу и соль - но дрожать и стонать им обеим хотелось одинаково сильно. Ньют не стеснялась дышать горлом и издавать громкие гортанные звуки, хаотично вздрагивая в объятиях и подгоняя нетерпеливыми движениями бедер. Пальцы скользили по кругу легко и быстро, Эрман с самого начала задала скорый темп, и неминуемо быстрая и ошеломительная разрядка приближалась с каждой секундой.  
\- Нет, - сказала Ньют, выдавив короткий стон, - нет, подожди, не так.  
Она схлопнула бедра, изгоняя ладонь, и развернулась всем телом. Раскидала пледы и одеяло, оперлась на локоть, голодно заглянула в лицо. Ей нужно было что-то еще - что-то, чего Эрман не могла ей дать.  
\- Я хочу тебя поцеловать, - сказала она, распарывая цепкими пальцами запястье, - можно?  
Эрман кивнула.  
***  
Ладонь легла под шею уютным, издревле знакомым жестом. Губы соприкоснулись; Эрман не стала тянуть и открыла рот, предоставляя админский доступ и все права. Проблема была в этом: каждый вздох, каждое неловкое движение языка, щекотный шорох волос и сбитый ритм дыхания причиняли боль. Ненужные, недопустимые признаки жизни. Эрман не нравились прелюдии. Карамельный ароматизатор протеиновых батончиков, заполированный вкусом остывшего чая из большой кружки - не иначе как пила, торопясь и давясь, пока Эрман мылась. Непонятно, почему эта комбинация заводила Эрман так, что было трудно дышать. Рука по предплечье в шортах, бесстыдная сырость. Дрожь бедер.  
\- Внутрь, - беззвучно попросила Ньют, - и медленнее.  
Голова отказывалась повиноваться. Кружилась, раскидывая планеты и орбиты на все лады. Эрман съехала ниже, неловко задирая пижамную куртку под подбородок, засадила внутрь пальцы, покружила большим снаружи. В ванной капал кран. Ньют текла похуже крана, надевалась на пальцы, выписывая бедрами сложные фигуры. Эрман поцеловала ее снова, чтобы заткнуть рот. Широкие ладони с выхоленными изнанкой перчаток пальцами мяли грудь. “Не надо”, - хотела попросить Эрман. И промолчала.  
Вязкое чувство неизбежности плескалось в горле. Губы Ньют шелушились, рот был сухим от частых вздохов. Эрман прилетела в Массачусетс на ее четвертую защиту - и не смогла смолчать, окатила градом вопросов. Комиссия неловко отворачивалась, Ньют отбивалась, обводила лазерной указкой нужные места в ровно выстроенной системе уравнений. Красная точка плясала угольком подожженной в костре палки, пока не остановилась совсем - тогда Эрман казалось, что вот-вот и пробьет дыру на белой поверхности доски. Они обменивались криками и аргументами, игнорируя отмеренное на выступление время и аудиторию свидетелей. В номере грелось шампанское, плазма блекло светила первым кадром документального фильма про освоение космоса - Эрман хотела сделать сюрприз. Сюрприз не удался. Они не пришли туда вместе; Ньют защитилась, а Эрман улетела обратно на Кадьяк.  
Ньют залезла рукой в шорты, смахнула ладонь. Дотянула себя асинхронными быстрыми движениями, выдыхая изо рта в рот, забывая обиды и стискивая пальцы Эрман долгим качественным оргазмом. Упала рядом, мокрая и тихая - ненадолго, сползла вниз, обвела кошачьими глазами.  
\- Как тебе нравится?  
“Никак, - не ответила Эрман, - забирай себе ближайшую к лаборатории каюту, собирай вещи и уходи”.  
\- Знаешь, сколько я об этом думала, - расслабленно заметила Ньют, дергая штанины по очереди, - ты и представить себе не можешь.  
“Поспорим?” - проглотила колкость Эрман.  
***  
\- Ты меня хочешь, - с неуместным удивлением прокомментировала Ньют, поднимая взгляд.  
\- Определенно, - согласилась Эрман, давя на макушку.  
Ньют дразнила, уходила от настойчивых рук, беспорядочно цепляла пальцами и губами, отпускала неуместные шуточки - словом, вела себя как обычно. Эрман не нравились игры. Ей не нравилось быть обнаженной и распятой под горячим взглядом, под быстрыми руками и острым языком. Ей хотелось, чтобы каждый день в лаборатории был наполнен этими прикосновениями, крадеными взглядами, объятиями исподтишка. Пока что они додумались только до разделительной ленты.  
Любое путешествие должно с чего-то начаться. Их совместное путешествие началось много лет назад с реплики на форуме, и сейчас Эрман вспоминала его до странности четко, во всех подробностях, начиная с шапки со звездным небом и цитатой Паули и заканчивая нелепой кислотной цветовой гаммой.  
\- Поспорим? - сказала она.  
\- В последний раз, когда мы спорили, это кончилось плохо.  
В животе расплылось озеро тепла - разделенного опыта, общей памяти, понимания без слов. Лазерная указка тлеет углями в костре. Над Долиной Смерти занимается рассвет, стирая звезды. Вокруг никого; километры одиночества, тесный спальный мешок на заднем сиденье джипа.  
Этого никогда не случалось.  
\- Зато сейчас хорошо, - не удержалась Эрман.  
\- Да, - согласилась Ньют и повела языком от пупка вниз, - сейчас хорошо.


End file.
